The Sound of a Slamming Door
by Nelarun
Summary: Estel is left behind by his brothers. Something Glorfindel said is remembered, and Elrond has a problem with it...
1. Anger Management

**The Sound of a Slamming Door**

**By Nelarun**

Sumary: Estel finds the joy the sound of a slamming door makes. Lord Elrond does not agree with him.

"Estel we said no!" Elladan told him forcefully as he went over his provisions.

"But why?" Estel asked.

"Because we said so for one!" Elladan replied, patience at an end. "Because you are too little, for another! And because we would spend all out time making sure you weren't in trouble!"

"But I can beat Glorfindel in a fight!" Estel argued. At that, Elladan laughed. "If you won, it was because Glorfindel allowed you to win. Now go and leave us be!" Elladan purposefully turned his back on his little brother. Estel stood there, mouth agape then turned and tan to his room, stopping at the door to the stables. "Fine! Enjoy your hunting trip! I'll have more fun here anyway, and I won't stop having fun until you return!" Estel finished his screamed tirade and ran to his room.

When he arrived there, he slammed the door and jumped on his bed crying his little heart out.

He missed the farewell feast for the hunters, not that he minded. Estel was angry at the elves, especially as they all treated him as a tiny child, not as the 7 year old he actually was. Estel was on his side facing the wall when Elrohir came. "Estel?" Elrohir asked. No answer. A frown graced his brow and he placed a hand on Estel's choulder. The frown turned to confusion as Estel shrugged him off. "Well, Duidriel said that you could go to the kitchens to get your meal." Still no response. "Estel I… I am going now. I will see you soon." Elrohir left the room, and as he passed the door frame, he heard little Estel take in a shuddering breath. Elrohir let out a breath but continued walking. He had a hunting trip to go on.

Elrond took a few deep breaths and grit his teeth as he heard another thud echo throughout Rivendell. Erestor cringed as the thudding continued. "The diplomatic party will be here in three days and…. Please stop that Valar forsaken noise," the elf pleaded with his lord. Elrond grit his teeth again and stood. "I'll talk to the boy."

Erestor nodded and said a silent prayer that his lord would come out relatively unscathed.

Estel was glaring at the door as he once again pulled the door open and slammed it shut. He pulled it open again and saw Elrond standing there. His face darkened visibly as he saw the elf standing there. "Go away!"

"Estel Elrondion! You will not talk to me like that!" Elrond thundered. Instantly Estel shrunk back. "I'm sorry." The child whispered.

Elrond frowned and looked at the child. "Now why are you making this infernal racket?"

The child's face lit up. "Ada! It isn't an infernal racket, it's releasing my anger!"

"Releasing your…. What?" Elrond was getting confused.

"Glorfindel told me that I should find something to release my anger, since anger in battle isn't good."

"So you are slamming doors." Elrond realised with a nod.

Estel looked up at him and nodded. "Not only does it take energy, but it also makes a really loud sound!" Elrond saw the devastating logic in his answer.

"Tithen pen. I do not think that this is was Glorfindel meant."

"I don't care!" Estel suddenly shouted.

"Estel!"

"No! They all left me here, alone!"

"You are slamming doors because you are bored!" Elrond asked his youngest son a hint of incredulity in his face. Estel nodded and slammed the door again.

"It's calming," he told Elrond softly.

Elrond shook his head. "And damaging. Every time you slam this door, it weakens the infrastructure. And hurts elven ears."

Estel looked down. "Well, why don't we go out and have a little adventure of our own?" Elrond suggested, seeing the dejected look on Estels face. Estel looked up and eyed his father suspiciously. "I want to know if you would like to have a visit to Eryn Lasgalen."

"Mirkwood?" Estel gasped. "Legolas is at Mirkwood!"

"Yes, and while you and Legolas are running around causing mayhem. Thranduil and I can talk." Elrond told the child, laughing at the look of excitement that lit up his son's face. "No quickly, pack, and we can be away by tomorrow."

"And won't the others be jealous!" Estel squealed. Elrond winced. He almost preferred the slamming to the excited squeals of a child. Almost…..at lest the squeals were over with quickly…. The slamming was a continuous aggravating noise.

"Thank you, ada." Estel said as he launched himself at Elrond, giving his the biggest hug he could.

"You're welcome Estel."

"I still prefer slamming doors. They make a loud sound."


	2. Of endless questions and wolf packs

**The Sound of a Slamming Door**: **_chapter 2_**…. **On the Road to Mirkwood.**

**By Nelarun**

**A/N: **Once I had finished typing the story (and received a few e-mails) I came to realise that I had set myself up for a chapter story… This is only going to be four or five chapters.

**A huge Thank you to lindahoyland who beta'd this chapter and pointed out some major mistakes! **

* * *

Estel sat in front of Erestor as he listened to the tales that the advisor told him. They were riding to Mirkwood with some other elves (Lord Elrond, and a few warriors) and little Estel was finding it hard to keep himself entertained. Erestor had noticed that and yesterday had placed Estel in front of him and started telling the child tales. "And so Beren and Luthien wed, and their children became the Kings of a new age." 

"The first age!" Estel spoke up.  
"The First Age of men, yes." Erestor agreed with him, a smile crossing his face at the knowledge of how well Estel was learning. "Can you tell me what happened in the second age?" Erestor asked his student.  
Estel stared at the horses head for a moment as he thought carefully. "The defeat of the Dark Lord!"Erestor nodded. "Any thing else?"  
Again silence sounded through the air as the little by thought things over. "Isildur took the ring of power instead of destroying it."

The elves reacted with shock. "How did you know about that?""It was in the books!" Estel answered. The elves looked at each other, they didn't even tell their own young about the ring until they were at least twenty.

"What else do you know?" Erestor asked, fighting to keep the shock out of his voice.  
"When Isildur died the ring was no where to be found."  
Erestor felt a frown furrow his brow. That information had not been put down in the books. "Have you any other sources?" Erestor asked softly. The boy looked down and shook his head.  
"No..."  
"Estel..." Erestor warned.  
"I over heard Nanneth and one of the Rangers talking about old tales of Gondor." Estel admitted. Erestor and Elrond shared a look. Gilraen had opted to not go to Eryn Lasgalen with the company of elves, instead using the time to travel to the Angle to spend a month with friends and family; but Elrond knew that as soon as they returned, he would have to talk to her about important information in the vincinity of young ears.

"Are we there yet?" Estel asked suddenly and Elrond smiled as one of the warriors buried his head in his hands. The elf had obviously spent far too much time around the Rangers. "No Estel. We have several more days ahead of us." Elrond answered.

Estels mouth formed an 'O' and he fell silent for a few moments as he thought of his next question. "Ada,""Yes Estel?"  
"Why can't I walk on snow?"

* * *

Apart from the endless barrage of ceaseless questions from Estel, the journey was reletively quiet. Of course Estel wouldn't be Estel if he hadn't tried _at least_ once to get the better of the elves and giggling softly to himself, ran away when they were at a camp. It wasn't a bright idea, especially as they were so close to Eryn Lasgalen, but the seven year old wasn't to know that. So off he ran in the dark, through the forest until he tripped and rolled, losing his bearings. The little boy picked himself up and groaned when he saw the painful and bleeding scratch. "Aw, and I was going to prove to Legolas that I can keep out of harms way for a little while!" resignedly, he started off in the direction he thought the camp was. 

After an hour of walking Estel had to admit he was lost. completely and utterly lost! So he did the only thing any self respecting seven year old would do. He planted himself on a rock and cried.

* * *

The Elves were woken well before morning by their horses. Looking around, they looked for the danger that the horses were warning them of, and a cold dread settled in their stomaches, for little Estel was gone. Elrond turned to the two guards who had been watching the camp. "How did a human child slip past you?" his voice was dangerously calm and the guards knew they were in trouble. 

"There was a bit of animal activity, my lord." the oldest there answered in stead of his friend. "Estel could have slipped out then."

"He probably saw something that caught his fancy and took after it." Erestor agreed softly, nodding his head. Instantly the elves took up bows and arrows and went in search of their errant child. One of the younger elves found the tracks and the hunt began.

* * *

Estel woke up to the feel of something warm and wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see a wolf standing over him. The grey wolf backed off when he saw the human was awake. Estel sat up and looked around. Wolves surrounded him. Some sat the others lay. All watched him. He shrank closer to the rock knowing that wolves were dangerous animals. _But why haven't they attacked yet? _Estel asked himself, careful to not make any eye-contact with any of the wolves. In truth, the wolves hadn't attacked because he wore a tunic of the elven making, he looked part elven, he smelt part elven and had braids in his hair. The wolf pack had come across the child last night and knew that the child was important to the First ones. So they sat and waited. And waited... and waited.

* * *

The wolf leader turned his head as he heard running feet. Standing, he walked to the other side of the boy and sat again, panting slightly. He saw the First ones enter the area and a low grumbling started in his chest as he saw the bows and ready arrows. Standing he walked a few paces before sitting again, managing to overcome instinct.

Elrond watched as the alpha male walked towards them before sitting again. Once every elf was in the area, the wolf stood and bowed before them. Elrond nearly laughed. Because Imladris was the Last Homely House, he had forgotten what a real wolf pack was like. One who hadn't been tainted by the dark lords curse. Elrond bowed his head to the wolf and the wolf trotted contently back to his pack.

Elrond saw Estel against the rock, obviously scared out of his wits. Elrond walked over to the child and gently picked him up and held him close. Estel buried his head in Elronds shoulder, though he made no sound.

* * *

As they began riding again, Elrond heard Estel whisper to him, "I'm sorry ada. I didn't mean to get lost or attacked by wolves."

Elrond smiled and gently held the boy close. "You are forgiven, Estel. Try to sleep."

Estel nodded and his back sagged against Elrond's stomach, safe in his fathers arms.


	3. From Mirkwood With Love

**The Sound of a Slamming Door:** **_chapter 3... _From Mirkwood With Love**

**By Nelarun**

**A/N: **Ok, A huge thankyou to those who have reviewed to this. Also, sorry for the huge delay

**Another huge thanks to lindahoyland who beat'd this chapter for me.**

* * *

Estel held his breath as Legolas entered the room. He eased his weight from one foot to the other and prayed that the astute Elf wouldn't hear him. His prayers were in vain, however, as the Mirkwood prince easily found the young human. Estel let out a disappointed sigh and stood up before he started to count, resigning himself to be looking for the elf until the midday meal. 

The one unfortunate thing about living with and around elves, was that by the time the morning had passed, you were feeling thoroughly depressed.

And so Estel was when he trudged into the main hall to greet King Thranduil _'last __**real **__king of elves on Middle Earth' _and sat down to eat. Still. Thranduil was nice. A little scary at times, but nice.

"Ah, child, there you are," greeted Legolas when Estel presented himself before the royal family. He bowed and nodded slightly.

Thranduil smiled at the boy and gestured for the human to take his seat. Though Thranduil rarely took to humans, there was something about this boy that just made him smile. "So Legolas, have you thought more about what we just discussed."

"I hope he has," one of the other elves at the table said with a grin. "You were only talking about it for hours."

All the elves at the table laughed while Estel fought off the shock that was creeping into his system and freezing his heart. Legolas had found him and then gone off to talk to his father and the other elves while he was still looking for him? The elf who was sitting directly across the table from the child noticed that the boy had little appetite and frowned slightly. "Lord Estel?" he whispered.

Estel looked up and smiled slightly. "After the midday meal, would you like to come with me? I'm going into the village near the palace and I think you would enjoy seeing it."

"Why that's a wonderful idea!" Legolas said, having heard what his father's Seneschal had offered.

"Estel, what do you say?"

"Thank you, my lord."

"Nonsense, child. It will be my pleasure. I already have this afternoon to myself and I think one as lively as you would be miserable kept behind stone walls."

"What is he doing?" Estel asked as he saw a gem smith working on some form of design.

The Seneschal smiled at the child. He had not seen the child look so alive for a very long time... not since Lord Elrond had left. "He is making an animal... a family of deer if I am not mistaken."

Estel was silent for a long moment then something else caught his eye.

It was growing dark by the time Estel and the Seneschal stopped to buy something to eat. They sat down to eat under a tree and watched as the merry elves of Mirkwood lit coloured lanterns and brought out food to eat. There was laughter and music. Finally the Seneschal touched his shoulder. "Estel, what is wrong?"

"Wrong, my lord?" Estel asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Estel, I have known for many weeks now that something is troubling you, yet you never really showed it until our midday meal today."

Estel didn't know what to do. Lie and have the Seneschal leave him alone, or tell the truth and never be able to face Legolas or Thranduil again.

"I...I miss Imladris," the boy finally murmured to his boots.

The Seneschal sighed and touched the boys shoulder. "It was after Legolas mentioned that he had been talking to his father..." he began.

"He was supposed to be hiding," Estel murmured softly. "We were playing Hide and Seek... He cheated! I want to go home. At least my brothers give me a chance."

"Child?"

"He just wants to get his turn over and done with as soon as possible so that he may leave to do other things. He hates me."

"He does not hate you, child. The Prince is still young. He does not yet understand the many ways and customs of the world. I am not trying to defend him, I am saying that you should try to give him one more chance."

THE NEXT DAY

"I have given the child five minutes to hide. Hopefully it will be enough." Legolas sighed and sat down opposite his father.

"Are you sure that it is safe, leaving the child roaming through the palace alone?" Thranduil asked as he signed some papers.

"He's just a child, father, what could possibly go wrong?" Suddenly, there was a muted, ominous sound of crashing that echoed through the palace. Thranduil and Legolas both leapt to their feet and raced, along with several guards, to the source of the sound.

Estel had been racing through the palace, determined to find a good hiding spot before Legolas came. He entered a room that was filled with statues. "He might not find me in here," he said to himself.

Resting against one of the statues was suddenly a very, very bad idea. Suddenly he felt the statue shift and move. "Uh oh..." he stood and turned around, watching as one by one, the statues fell one each other, breaking into little pieces. It was thunderously loud, what he could hear.

Evidently, by the number of guards who had come running, they too thought it had been thunderously loud. The guards had taken one horrified look around the room filled with ruined statues and the lone boy standing in the middle of it all, drawn their swords and waited for their king to arrive. Thranduil and Legolas both arrived. Estel didn't even resist the arrest that followed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elrond heard Glorfindel greeting the commander of the group that had just come in. "Yes, my lord. Destroyed an entire room filled with statues. We will be on our way, we came at a leisurely pace." A few minutes later Glorfindel arrived at his office, a blindfolded and bound Estel in front of him. All Glorfindel did, was hand Elrond the letter that had accompanied the 'prisoner'. Elrond lifted an eyebrow and broke the seal, opening the letter. The first words glared out at him.

_Dearest Elrond..._

_From Mirkwood with love..._

"Adar?"

"Yes Estel?"

"I love you."

As Elrond continued to read the letter silence fell over the two.

"Adar?"

"Yes Estel?"

"It wasn't my fault."


	4. Home Again Home to Rest?

**The Sound of a Slamming Door:**** chapter 4… ****Home again, home again, home to rest.**

**By ****Nelarun**

**A huge**** thanks go to ****ecan****! You actually got me back to the computer again. Thanks!**

Elladan and Elrohir walked into the House of Elrond and sighed. It had only been a few short weeks since they had left, but both felt the need to be home… and to somehow make it up with Estel.

Suddenly both elves stopped and frowned, both drawing their swords. The Valley was too quiet. They edged forward and jumped. Out of nowhere, a sound, as sharp as that of a breaking bone, banished the silence. A few moments later the sound was repeated. They didn't need to look to one another for confirmation, they just ran in the direction of the sound.

Coming up on their sleeping quarters they frowned. There were only three other bedrooms aside from theirs here. One was their sisters. Another was their fathers. The sound came again, sharper, clearer and more defined than what it had been; it also ruled out the two rooms as the source. That only left the last one. Turning apprehensively, the twins hesitated for a fraction of a second before suddenly throwing the door open. Who knew what could be happening to Estel right at this very moment! Bounding in they saw… Estel!

)O(

The boy looked up when his door was thrown open with force. Elladan and Elrohir stood there, looking bewildered and more than a little silly with their swords drawn. "Go away."

Elladan recovered first and quickly sheathed his sword. "Excuse me?"

"Go away, please." Estel ordered again, tacking on the 'please' for good measure.

"And why should we leave?"

"Estel was naughty in Mirkwood. Ada told me that I could leave this room… or open my front door until I had learnt my lesson. And he would be the judge of when I had learnt it." Estel informed the two.

Elladan and Elrohir both turned back towards the hallway. Elrohir stopped suddenly and turned around. "Estel, out of curiosity, what was it that you did in Mirkwood?"

"I commited treason."

"Treason?" the brothers exchanged a shocked glance and turned back to Estel. Treason in any society was huge, doubly so in elven society.

"I broke all these statues."

Elladan and Elrohir turned pale and nodded slightly. "I understand now." Elladan muttered and left, trying not to leave the room at a run.

)O(

Elrond looked up when Elladan and Elrohir ran into his study. Both were wincing every time Estel slammed the door to the balcony. They were also very pale. He nodded slightly. "The noise becomes bearable after a week or two."

"How long has he been in his room?" Elladan asked, paling at the thought of having to listen to that for another two weeks before getting used to it.

Elrond didn't answer the question. "I plan on letting him out when the door is destroyed and he has time to think of other ways to spend his time.

"Father. Did Estel really destroy all the statues in the hall of memory?"

Elrond gave a grave nod. "Thankfully, Thranduil doesn't feel that Estel was under orders from Imladris, so our two realms aren't at war… yet."

Estel grinned as the door slammed shut. He not only enjoyed listening to the door slam, but he also enjoyed watching the frame around it shudder. It was strange but very funny. It made the little animals that were carved into the frame move. He slammed it again and instantly knew that something was wrong. The slam had been too loud. There had been another sound. Frightened, he ran behind his bed… as the door fell over, missing him by inches. He shouted in fright and started to sob, instantly coming out of the shock that had settled over him. He cocked his head, sob caught in his throat, there was still a slight echo in the room. The boy grinned and leapt to his feet. Who needed a door to slam, he had an echo in his room now… and shouting into an echo was just so much fun…

* * *

**OKIES…. That was it. I will still be doing that chapter that never surfaced (the one where Elrond and Thranduil talk and Legolas first gives up on Hide and Seek.) Anyways…. I am so sorry for taking forever with this. Thanks for all those who stayed to the end**. 


End file.
